Outskirts Map
Hi everyone, this is a page where we can try and make a map of the Outskirts. you can write about whatever kingdoms you want, describe how you imagine it! Have fun with it, hope you like it. There are spoilers. SAMBRIA Sambria is the first kingdom we see in Five Kingdoms, specifically Sky Raiders. Shapers here can create things out of thin air, known as Shaping. They can use this ability to transform things, like changing a vase to a sword. They can also create beings called semblances. Semblances are creatures that look like any other but are not actually alive. At the Northernmost area of Sambria lies the Brink, the edge of the world. There is no ground below the Brink, as far as anyone can tell. There are two Cloudwalls. Floating castles are created in the eastern one, and are swallowed by a vortex in the western one. It was theorized and proven by Cole that the castles were all made by Dandalus as a trap for the torivers, if they ever got free. However, it was proven by Cole and his friends that the Grand Shaper of Sambria, Declan, and his allies were living behind the western cloudwall. The princess able to shape here is Miracle Pemberton, who's rogue shaping power became the monster Carnag. ELLOWEER Elloweer is the second kingdom, seen in Rogue Knight. The shaping here is known as enchanting, which is the ability to create seemings or perform changings. The princess able to shape here is Honor Pemberton, who's shaping power became the heroic Rogue Knight. The creator of Brady’s wilderness in Sambria, Brady, had lost his power as well and his power became the evil witch Morgassa, who is eventually defeated by the Rogue Knight and Cole and his friends. Brady's power was Sambrian, but shapecrafters were able to convert it to Ellowine enchanting. ZEROPOLIS Zeropolis is the third kingdom, seen in Crystal Keepers. Whereas most kingdoms are medieval, Zeropolis is more far more advanced than Earth. Robots roam the streets just as people do. Instead of driving cars, there's a whole automated system used for transport. Old Zeropolis was more like Earth, with technology just being developed. One of the first self-aware computers, Aeronomatron (More commonly known as Aero), took over many technological devices and started a war that resulted in robots being treated unfairly and robots with AI being feared. Sector 20, where Aero still ruled, was sealed off to prevent Aero from sending drones out into the new city. Shaping here involves energizing crystals and tuning said crystals to specific harmonics, known as Tinkering. The princess here is Constance Pemberton, whose power became the dangerous computer, Roxie. Computers here can be connected to the Internet on Earth using thruports. NECRONUM Necronum is the fourth kingdom, seen in Death Weavers. Shapers can communicate with and temporarily become echoes, spirits that roam the echolands. When a living being travels or is sent to the echolands, they become a bright echo. This form of shaping is known as Weaving. Weavers are also able to detect deception from others, so they're really hard to lie to. The princess able to shape here is Destiny Pemberton, whose power became the Mare, also known as Thunder. Her unique power was to spontaneously glimpse the future every so often. CREON Creon is the fifth kingdom, seen in the final book, Time Jumpers. Shapers can open "ways" (kind of like portals) by shaping time and space, known as Wayminding. They're known as Wayminders. Some can even open ways to other worlds, including Earth. There is a Mindscreen that will not allow anyone to completely remember memories formed in Creon. If you write something and bring it with you to another kingdom, it will appear in Creonese. The princess who can shape here is Elegance Pemberton. Her power became the Perennial Serpent, also known as Peya. She believed this to be false, however, because the Serpent has harassed Creon for centuries. But this was possible because in Creon, some of the most skilled Wayminders can shape time. This is also how many Grand Shapers can stay alive for long periods of time. This is also the kingdom in which Cole finally finds a way to get home and stay there. It's called the Pilgrim Path. If you walk the Pilgrim Path, you will stay on Earth, but you become so out of tune with the Outskirts that you can never return. Eventually, you'll also lose all your memories of the Outskirts. JUNCTION Junction is the place at the center between all of the kingdoms. All shaping works there, but only a certain degree. Harmony and Stafford Pemberton live here.